


Thespian

by PeachieFics



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Italy, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, bts - Freeform, bts v, kim taehyung - Freeform, theater nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieFics/pseuds/PeachieFics
Summary: A writer’s fellowship in Italy gives this young playwright a chance to find the perfect leading man. Fall in love with Florence, and perhaps a bold, budding actor, in this romcom romp where Paris isn’t the only city of romance.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, kim taehyung | original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Thespian

Evie’s leg bounced in agitation, matching the rhythm of a nearby coffee maker. Drip, drip. Bounce, bounce. The tapping of her pencil eventually accompanied the symphony of annoying sounds. Glancing at the clock, she became very aware of the seconds ticking by. Unable to stop herself, she asked rather hastily, “So, do you not like it or something now?”

The woman sitting behind the heavy oak desk chuckled a bit in response. “No, Evie. I still like it very much…I just don’t _love_ it yet.”

“But I thought you invited me here _because_ you loved it,” she nearly whined, becoming even more frustrated. Straightening her slouched posture, she cleared her throat. “Sorry, Miss Rossi.”

The older woman nearly laughed at her reaction and recovery. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Everyone is sensitive about their art. But I invited you here because I love your _potential_ , and I’m just not seeing all of it from this draft. Have you gone out and explored?”

“I’ve been in my room writing this draft since I got here.”

Miss Rossi’s left eyebrow raised in an expression that Evie couldn’t quite figure out. “So, you mean to tell me that you planned to spend the entire program cooped up in that hotel when you could be out falling in love with Florence?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong! I am very appreciative of this opportunity; that’s why I take this fellowship very seriously--”

“Don’t,” Miss Rossi stated simply. 

“Don’t?” Evie questioned, head tilted in confusion.

“Don’t,” her mentor repeated with a quirk of the side of her mouth. “I want you to improve this script by not touching it for a week. You are to venture out and get inspired. Find real, authentic characters,” she began, standing to open the blinds of her office. “Out there.”

Evie sighed, looking down at the cannoli in her hand. “’Venture out’, she says…’Get inspired’ she says…” She took a rather harsh bite of the pastry, cream spilling out of the side. “’Waste valuable fucking time’ is what she should’ve said,” she muttered, wiping her face in a slightly brutish manner. Lidded eyes scanned the park to see a crowd gathered near a large spruce tree. Figuring that it would be the most interesting thing she’d seen all day, she made her way over.

“O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence!

Love takes the meaning in love's conference.

I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit

So that but one heart we can make of it;” 

And there she saw Lysander, played by a man for whom Shakespeare’s most amorous sonnet could do no justice. With a warm, chiseled face, framed by beach waves, he stood tall and sturdy. He spoke with valor and passion. He was perfect.

Evie stared in dumbfounded admiration, cheek full of cannoli as she almost forgot to swallow. Just as she did, his chestnut brown eyes met her dark, wide ones. A brief smile graced his features but he never broke character. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had actually passed, but it seemed like mere minutes before Lysander and his costars joined hands to take a final bow. 

“Thank you for joining us for another Shakespeare in the Park performance. Please don’t forget to support the arts and support local artists,” he said, offering the audience a boxy grin as they applauded.

As she watched him say goodbye to the other actors, Evie realized that this may have been her only chance. Quickly gathering the nerve, she tapped his shoulder before he could walk past her. “Excuse me,” she inquired, unexpectedly timidly.

He turned to face her, his curious expression swiftly changing to one of amusement. “Hi. You saving that for later?” he asked, pointing at the corner of her lips.

“What?” she asked, bringing a hand up to her face. Feeling a bit of smeared ricotta, her eyes widened, and she immediately wiped it off. “I swear I usually eat like an adult; I just-”

“I take it from your accent that it may have been your first cannoli, so I understand,” he chuckled. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Very much so. You were pretty incredible, which is why I actually wanted to ask you if you’d consider starring in my play…” she trailed off, childishly swaying back and forth out of nervousness. 

He took note of the motion, finding it endearing as he watched her. “Ah, you’re a playwright? Well, I’d have to read the script first, of course.”

“Oh, of course!” she exclaimed, reaching into her bag to pull out a copy. “Just…Just don’t read it now while I’m here,” she laughed uneasily.

He smiled in response, fingers flipping through the stapled papers. “Very well.” 

“This is only a rough draft, and there are a few kinks I need to work out, but I know if I don’t ask you now, someone else’ll snag you.”

“I didn’t know I was in such high demand.”

“If you always perform like what I saw today, I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t be.”

“That’s very sweet of you to say…If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to butter me up so I’ll say yes,” he mused, one bushy eyebrow raised.

“Well, is it working?” she asked, only half kidding. His hearty laughter made the flush dusting her cheeks a bit more prominent as she tucked a tightly wound curl behind her ear. 

The wavy-haired brunette pulled out his phone and replied, “I’ll let you know tonight, if you’ll allow me to take down your number. My name is Taehyung.”

“Evie,” she grinned before reciting her number.

He quickly typed in her information and handed her the phone to double check the accuracy. “All good?”

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the contact name, but couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping.

“Cannoli 🥐”

Anxious wasn’t even the word. The next day, Evie rolled over on her bed, checking her phone for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. With a huff of frustration, she sat up and grabbed the TV remote. Propping her leg up on the bed to rest on bent knee, she began to channel surf. And then she fell into the rhythm of boredom. Bounce, bounce. Click, click. The vibration of her phone startled her and she pounced on the device to read the caller ID. It was an unknown number, but figuring it was Taehyung, she let it ring three times before actually answering.

“Hello?” she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“You’re a very talented writer. I’m in, as long as I can help you make a few changes.”

“As much as it pains me to say this, deal. Edits can be made…within reason.”

“But of course. Are you busy right now?”

“Actually, I’m technically not allowed to touch the script for a week.”

“Is this some sort of American custom, or…?”

“No,” she laughed. “Okay, so I’m here for a writers’ fellowship with this big theater company--”

“Rosso Theatre.”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess. Continue.”

“Well, my mentor said there’s something missing, but I won’t be able to find it unless I ‘’venture out’ and ‘fall in love with the city’,” Evie explained with an almost mocking tone.

“I couldn’t agree more. This is a love story, no? Why is it that I feel no love between the characters?” He continued, prompted by her silence. “Your leading man lacks depth, which makes him an unconvincing love interest.”

“I thought you said I was a very talented writer,” she finally replied, leaning back against her pillows.

With a soft chuckle, he responded, “Incredibly talented, but not perfect. Now tell me, are you busy right now?”

“Not at all,” she deadpanned, turning off the TV.

“Great. Meet me in the park by the spruce tree in fifteen minutes.”

She pondered the thought of her safety for a moment. “How do I know that I can trust you?”

“Simple: you don’t.” She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

The brisk air took Evie by surprise. She braced herself, pulling her jacket a little higher on her shoulders as she passed a familiar set of park benches. ‘I’m out here like I’ve never seen ‘Taken’. These things can definitely happen in broad daylight,’ she muttered to herself. But she couldn’t deny that the butterflies in her stomach weren’t caused by fear.

A familiar sandy-brown bomber caught her eye. “Taehyung?”

“Ah, Cannoli, you made it!” he smiled, turning to face her. “Oh, and you can call me Tae.”

“And you can call me Evie,” she corrected playfully, folding her arms.

He leaned against the spruce tree, his own arms now crossed. “I know I can,” he shrugged with an endearingly crooked smile.

“You’re insufferable.”

“I’m a thespian,” he proclaimed, posture straightening and chest puffed in pride. “So that’s a given.” His grin stretched wider at the sound of her laughter. “Well, Madam Evie,” he began, bowing slightly with one arm over his waist. Her right eyebrow twitched in curiosity as she watched him extend an open hand to her. Humoring him for a moment, she hesitantly placed hers there. “Are you ready to fall in love?”

“Pardon?” she asked skeptically.

“With the city,” he added.

“Um….yes?”

“Excellent,” he exclaimed, standing upright. “The first step is getting you well-acquainted. Right this way.” Before she could respond, she was gently tugged forward.

It had only been a few moments of slight physical contact and small talk, but Evie already began to feel her palm sweating. She knew very little about him, most of the knowledge she had acquired thus far being trivial things. Clearing her throat as she slipped her hand from his, she asked, “Where, exactly, are you taking me?”

Feeling the absence of her skin, he turned to look at her, biting his bottom lip briefly to conceal a smile caused by her terribly hidden blush. “I once heard that the way to a woman’s heart is through her stomach. Hope you’re hungry.” As if on cue, her stomach betrayed the “not really” that she hadn’t yet spoken.

Taehyung watched Evie’s eyes brighten as they made their way to the place he called home; a quaint little neighborhood of misshapen, colorful houses, each surrounded by foliage and flora. It bustled with music, and laughter, and within moments Evie could feel, love. Gaze drifting upward, she caught sight of a couple on their balcony, toasting wine glasses. Probably to each other, the young writer assumed, already imagining a story with the two as leads. Seeing a familiar red door, Taehyung slowed to a halt. “We’re here, but just let me warn you…They can be a bit…much,” he stated, hands in front of him, facing downwards.

“Who?” she asked, eyebrows high in curiosity, but he had already opened the door.

“Il mio tesoro!” _*My treasure!*_ The raspy, boisterous voice of a woman up in age rang in their ears as they entered what looked like a restaurant. A matronly Italian woman of about 65 approached Taehyung, immediately embracing him with a kiss to the cheek.

Taehyung squirmed in her grasp with a hearty laugh. “Ah, mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo! Zia, Zia!” _*Ah, you’re embarrassing me! Auntie, Auntie!*_

As confused as Evie was, she found the interaction to be incredibly sweet. Making eye contact with Taehyung, she gave him a smile. 

Releasing himself from the woman’s affectionate grip, he grabbed Evie’s hand once again. “Zia, questo è-” _*Auntie, this is-*_

He was immediately interrupted by another elderly woman, about a foot shorter than the first and with a striking resemblance to Taehyung. “Naui bomul!” _*My treasure!*_ She rushed over to embrace him in a similar fashion and he responded just as meekly, his hand falling from Evie’s. 

“Annyeonghaseyo, Halmeoni.” _*Hi, Grandma.*_ Evie took note of the fact that he was apparently trilingual. Standing up straight, he adjusted his jacket and gestured to the observant playwright. “Questo è il mio amica, Evie.” _*This is my friend, Evie.*_ And suddenly, her presence became known to the older women who had finally stopped fawning over the young man they so clearly adored.

“Amica?” they both asked in unison, tones hinged on amused skepticism.

“Sì. Amica,” he replied, matter-of-factly, chin held high.

Not wanting to be rude, Evie took the lapse in conversation as an opportunity to introduce herself. She wasn’t sure why, but she really wanted their approval. “Ciao! Mi dispiace…Il mio italiano non è…molto buono.” _*Hello! I'm sorry…My Italian isn't…very good.*_

“Abbiamo notato,” _*We noticed.*_ the Italian woman replied, causing the Asian woman to giggle.

“Zia!” Taehyung scolded in a playful manner. “Sii gentile. Sono la sua guida turistica e ho solo una settimana per farla innamorare di Florence.” _*Be nice. I am her tour guide and I only have one week to make her fall in love with Florence.*_

“Solo Florence?” _*Only Florence?*_ the Asian woman inquired, one eyebrow raised.

“Sì, solo Florence,” he replied, a coy smile playing his innocent eyes false.

“Ah, naui bomul,” she sighed with a knowing smile, pinching his cheek. “Come, come. Sit, sit,” she then offered, waving towards a table set for two. 

Evie quickly followed orders, thanking both women, and Taehyung took the seat across from her. The two women then rushed to what Evie assumed was the kitchen.

“Before they force feed you Korean-Italian fusion dishes, I should probably tell you who they are,” he grinned, resting his elbows on the table. “Chan-hee and Gaia. One is my grandmother-”

“Obviously,” Evie nearly deadpanned.

“Because she’s Asian?” he challenged teasingly.

“Because you have her eyes and the same mole on your nose,” she replied, folding her arms.

He wet his lips before they split into a smile. “So, you _have_ been staring at me.”

“So I can pick you out of a lineup; don’t flatter yourself,” she retorted, still unable to hide her own teeth. “Now, who’s the other?”

“Her best friend, business partner, and possibly former flame? I could never tell for sure, but I do know they met in culinary school back when being a woman in culinary school was a big deal. She’s been like my great aunt for as long as I can remember. One speaks Korean and Italian, the other just Italian, and neither knows much English, as I’m sure you could tell.”

The smooth, yet pungent, smell of garlic suddenly wafted into Evie’s nose as the two women approached the table with more food than she felt comfortable accepting. “Made with love,” Gaia said, accent as thick as the cream sauce poured over pasta and seafood. The younger patrons thanked both elders and they smiled in response. “Sorry, our English is not…very good,” Gaia continued.

“Abbiamo notato,” _*We noticed.*_ Evie, giggled, mimicking the woman’s earlier tone in a manner that was both playful and respectful.

The woman let out a hearty laugh in response, placing a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “This one, I like! I like, mio tesoro!”

“What do their nicknames for you mean?” Evie inquired, twirling a fork in the angel hair piled on her plate.

“Both mean ‘my treasure’,” Taehyung replied.

“Very special to us,” Gaia spoke proudly.

“Eh, bring business,” Chan-hee added. “Very handsome; many girls.”

And for the first time, Evie could’ve sworn that she saw a light blush creep onto his cheeks. His eyes met hers and he gave her a sheepish smile. “Lunch for you is on me, though,” he defended with a slight shrug. 

A short while after the elders went back into the kitchen, Evie and Taehyung found themselves with empty plates and full stomachs, deep in conversation. 

“I don’t think I can eat another bite,” Evie sighed, pushing her plate away. “Everything was absolutely delicious.”

“One more thing!” Taehyung exclaimed, reaching for a small covered dish.

“I really can’t,” she laughed. After a short pause, she couldn’t help but ask, “What is it, though…?”

With a lazy smirk, he lifted the ceramic top to reveal a decadent, brown dessert. “Tiramisu.” He watched in amusement as her eyes lit up, pupils growing in size. “Come on, Cannoli,” he seduced, grabbing a spoon and dipping into the sweet temptation. Holding it up to her, he offered, “Just one bite.”

She hesitated for a moment before giving in and leaning forward to take a bite. Taehyung grinned as she hummed in delight, her eyes closed in bliss. “Good, right?”

“Amazing. Aren’t you gonna have some?”

“I don’t think I can eat another bite,” he mocked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the spoon to offer him some. “It’s only fair, Taehyung.”

With a light laugh, he accepted the offer. “I thought I told you to call me Tae,” he said, mouth full.

“Yeah, well I told you to call me Evie,” she shrugged with a playful tone, dipping the spoon back into the dessert.

It wasn’t long before the two were thanking the elders and making their way out of the restaurant. “Well, if there’s one thing to love about Florence, it’s definitely the food,” Evie smiled, a slight bounce in her step having developed as they walked down a narrow stone path. 

“One of many,” Taehyung replied, checking the time on his phone. “Oh, we have to hurry, or we’ll miss it!”

A few rushed steps and heavy breaths later, Evie finally asked, “Where are we now?”

“The Piazzale Michelangelo, Florence’s terrace. Now, I usually hate the touristy locations, because I generally hate tourists, but this place is kind of essential,” he explained absentmindedly as he peered over the horizon to see what looked like the entirety of the city. “Just…,” he paused for a moment and glanced at her. Gently grabbing her shoulders, he moved her slightly to the left. “There,” he remarked proudly, pulling out his phone to check the time again.

“If we’re here for sunset, we’re a little late, don’t you think?” she chuckled, noting that the sky had already shifted from hues of blue, to shades of pink and orange, and was settling into purple.

“The sunset is beautiful, yes, but that’s not what we’re here for. Do Americans always ask so many questions or is this just a quirk of yours?”

She frowned at the comment, nose scrunching in distaste, causing him to laugh. And suddenly, the dimming colors of the sky were pierced by bright lights igniting all over the city, each architectural masterpiece set aglow. 

“Perfect timing,” he sighed, feeling quite pleased with himself as he took in the sight.

In that moment, Evie was speechless, which didn’t happen often. 

“Beautiful, no?” he asked. Noticing her complete silence, he looked over at her. His features settled into an expression of admiration as his hands slid into his pockets. “Really…really beautiful.”

“Hm?” Evie came to, finally meeting Taehyung’s gaze. “Oh yeah, it is,” she smiled, tucking a curly behind her ear. She shifted her weight over on one foot and clasped her hands behind her back. “Thanks for bringing me here, Tae.”

Rather than ruin the moment by smugly pointing out the lack of formality, he offered a gentle smile. “You’re welcome, Evie.” 

“Hey, you said you hate tourists; why go out of your way to help me?” she inquired after a few moments of comfortable silence.

He swayed back and forth from heels to toes. “You just seem…different.”

“Is that what you tell all the girls to get them into your grandma’s restaurant?”

“No. I may be a flirt, but I’m no liar,” he replied, only half joking. “I could tell from watching you watch me,” he reminisced, eyes drifting back to the landscape. “And then I read your borderline brilliant script and…I don’t know. You just don’t strike me as the average, run-of-the-mill tourist. And despite how stiff your writing can be at times, you’re a hopeless romantic like me; you just don’t know it yet.” His eyes met hers again and it was then that she noticed how closely they were standing. 

“You are certainly putting that theater training to use.”

His head fell back in laughter as he took a step back. “I see skepticism is another American quirk of yours. Believe it or not, my goal is not to make you fall for me, though I’m sure I could.”

“Are all Italians this overly self-assured, or is it just a quirk of yours?”

“Just a quirk of mine,” he answered, coolly. “But rest assured, Cannoli, my only goal is to help inspire you to write the amazing love story that I know is deep inside that beautiful brain of yours.”

“What a selfless thespian you are,” she chaffed.

“Oh, of course! The theater is my first love, after all,” he recited dramatically, one hand placed over his heart. “But, it’s getting late and I should probably take you home.”

The walk to Evie’s temporary housing was relatively quick, given that Taehyung knew every shortcut available. Though she refused to acknowledge it at the time, Evie was almost sad that the night was coming to an end. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think this was a date.”

“And if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted it to be a date.”

“Then I’m glad you know better,” she quipped, turning to face him as she leaned against the door.

“Your second date with Florence, if you choose to have it, will start tomorrow. Bright and early; 7 AM.”

“Can we make it 10?” she nearly whined.

“I’m afraid not, Cannoli,” he responded sympathetically. 

With a heavy sigh, she begrudgingly agreed. “My play better be amazing.”

“And amazing it will be. But until tomorrow, I must bid you adieu,” he beamed. And there, again, was the close proximity that Evie had noticed earlier.

“Goodnight, Taehyung,” she replied, masking the amusement in her voice as best she could.

With one final bow, he began to walk backward from her door. “Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow,” he nearly shouted into the night. 

“Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!” _*Shut the fuck up!*_ a deep, masculine voice called out from a nearby apartment.

Evie doubled over in laughter at the sight of Taehyung’s surprised expression. “You’re insufferable!” she wheezed.

He let out a laugh, himself, at the sound of her snort. “I’m a thespian,” he proclaimed with a proud grin. “So that’s a given.”


End file.
